


Impossible

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it really is possible a love story between Jared and Jensen? Let's find out from fears, incertezzi, doubts, desires and hands a little forced by colleagues a little pranksters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their smiles make you fall in love.

That way they smile, and then look away, like a hint of shyness, they doing fall in love the people.  
They are sweet, they are young, they are beautiful.

Are the J2.

They are the actors of a popular TV series and also they are much loved by the fandom.

They star as two brothers and are the protagonists.

They're used to being the center, but it is amazing how they fit in perfectly, even in answer after one has spoken.

It is no secret that one, he drinking is all that the other says, when he addresses the public.

It is no secret either glowing eyes and the smile crinkling the lips of one when he looks at the other, when he thinks of not being seen, and promptly immortalized by video and photos.  
   
Are the J2. They are actors, play two brothers and best friends.

Often the Convention are sympathetic, they want to make people laugh, make it fun, and a little 'you also enjoy them.

what they think? What they dream? What is their life ??  
   
   
   
   
 **Misha**  
   
Misha knew the J2. He lived there in close contact and so then had to see their behavior, their body language. He knew that many believed that the friendship of j2 was false. What he saw on the other hand, who knew them, Jensen was a rather very morbid with Jared, and Jared almost welcomed the thing!

Often they cast found themselves together to eat a pizza or a sandwich in a bar, during still shooting, and Misha saw how he behaved Jensen.

If someone approached Jared and talked a bit 'secluded, shortly after Jensen came to them, and casually asked to know what they were talking, feigning a curiosity of gossip and camaraderie that were pretty hokey.

If Jared was discussing with someone, Jensen was put in the middle also in a rather arrogant in the discussion.

"Hey, did he tell you that it is so. Enough! "

Almost as if he was his father, his brother, his guardian angel.

Jared was not at all bothered of what, indeed, if anything happened to him, or to someone else, who's had to inform first?

Jensen!

Sure, there are particularly close friendships, but the J2 seemed to do nothing to dissuade certain fans who were ... .lovers!!

Jensen had taken even house a few steps away from Jared and when Misha had asked that initiative to Jensen, he had diverted the conversation, making it pass for a thing of naught.

Misha did not believe sincerely come to that.

He was wrong.

Yes, he believed that j2 were in love, and it was not the only one to think so.

It was a common thought of most of his colleagues. Richard, Alaina, Jim Beaver, and all the others.  
 

It was blatant. As you watched, a few centimeters from her face, how their eyes lingered on the lips, how their hands always ended to touch more and more intimate places ... a leg, his back ... sometimes your hands ...

As were all the excuses to be near ...  
   
 **Impossible, impossible!**

They had been married, they were two men, they were best friends, were not gay.  
 

 

Misha often spoke of the situation that had now dubbed, together with his colleagues: "Situation J2" and everyone agreed with the fact that they were in love wet and who had broken with their heartbreak and all yearning.  
   
"I have to work, they not pay me to watch j2 make sheep's eyes all day on the set. They distract me! "Mark Sheppard complained loudly.  
 

 

Possible or impossible? This was the question that most resorted to their secret meetings, where they gossiped on the two.  
   
   
In a few days they attended a convention in Los Angeles and knew that Jared had asked to share a room with Jensen.

Misha ran and told Mark Sheppard, Kevin Tran, Mark Pellegrino, Rob Benedict and Sebastian Roche, who were waiting at the bar for a drink.  
   
" **It's possible. It's possible**. "Tell them.


	2. Jared and Jensen think that it is impossible

_POV JARED_  


  
_I NOT ASKED TO SHARE THE ROOM WITH JENSEN._

_It did not go that way._

_Even before deciding couples, they asking me all if i and Jensen we would have divided the room, taking it for granted._

_I was left with the idea that it was not obvious to share a room together just because we are the J2 and just because we are always together._

_All, however, took it for granted that we would sleep together, and then I just made official the thing._

_I hurt? I only inclined towards the right choice, we all expect, I expect even I, and probably Jensen._

_I feel good to be discounted, because we have to make alternative by force?_

_And then with Jensen I feel good._  
  
  
  
  
  
_POV JENSEN_

  
_They come to me and tell me that Jared would sleep together. Who knows why, but I'm not surprised._

_I pretend indifference, but is fun._

_Why must everything be so obvious?_

_Why this amuses me, as if I had the feeling that every piece is in the right place, exactly where it should be?_  
  
  
  
_POV JARED_

  
_Jensen enters the room, helped by the bellman to carry the suitcase._

_I help it._

_"You could call me!" I say._

_Jensen looks at me and laughs. I love when she laughs. He has a face that illuminates the whole, as well as the eyes._

_The bellhop leaves. We remain alone and joke._

_He is holding the chocolates and he hands me one, as he bites into the other._

_We eat in silence, while I'm going to take some drinks in the mini fridge._  
  
  
  
_POV JENSEN_

  
_It's late evening. Almost midnight, actually._

_Known the presence of only one bed, and we joke about with Jared._

_It's not a problem. We've already slept together._

_We're like brothers._

_And then I am glad that we are sleeping neighbors. I love Jared close to me, even if i not would never say. He will tease for life for this._

_I love our friendship, this our neighbors remain so even off the set._

_I love that it is so well supported and appreciated by all those who work with us._  
  
  
  
  
_POV JARED_

  
_Jensen strips, remaining in his underwear and improvising a ballet in which wiggles his ass._

_I laugh and tease. He laughs and again I find that has a magnificent laugh._

_I like the fact that it is half-naked, and I can see it in the intimacy of this small room._

_I like that our arrivals relationship at this level of intimacy and trust now._

_I'm crazy about him and I love the fact that his best friend._  
  
  
  
_POV JENSEN_  


_To say the truth I feel a bit 'weird. Perhaps it is the ballet that makes me feel ridiculous or maybe it's the fatigue of travel._

_Maybe it's just the happiness of being alone._

_Jared was already in bed and suddenly I just want to get there._

_I'm doing. He looks at me and smiles like that._

_I would tell him: "Jared, stop looking at me like that. So you should look at your wife! "_

_But I do not, because I'm proud this thing._

_As he looks at me._

_I do not think you realize what I'm proud of you ... ..and how I love you, Jared ..._

_How much are proud of us ... our friendship ..._  
  
  
  
_POV JARED_

  
_I suddenly feel hot. A huge hot._

_Every time that Jensen is close to me I can not ever do without touching it, but now I can not because it would be much misunderstood._

_Instead I want to hug him ... keep him even closer ... I love him ... I want you to always be close to me ... attacked ..._  
  
  
  
_POV JENSEN_

  
_We continue to talk, laugh and joke, even if we turned off the light._

_I like the proximity to him. I love it._

_I love these moments in which we can share a much intimate space._

_The affection I feel for you, Jared, can not be measured in words._

_It's so spiritual. Physical contact between us is never enough, although now I feel a bit 'strange and even embarrassed._

_And I have the chills._

_But are pleasant chills._

_Sometimes I think at slash stories they write about us and wonder if I ... no, it is CLEAR that you can not ... but I wonder how it would be ... ..no, I do not ... just, I UNDERSTAND what they see there._

_I adore you, Jared. I would almost make i a pat on the cheek now, to emphasize the concept, but I refrain. What would you think?_

_Ok, maybe I'm not gay ... but I do not mind the idea of the slash between us ... I'm almost happy ..._  
  
  
  
  
_POV JARED_

  
_Yes, I am aware of your attachment to me, Jensen. how strong? And if I kiss you? You will refuse me? Can you understand how I need to feel you close? You should not do that, you should not inflame my fantasies with your eyes on me._  
  
  
_POV JENSEN_

  
_How can they do? How can ship two who do not have the slightest hope? "Jensen thinks longingly, breathing without realizing it, on Jared's face, shivering silently._  
  
  
  
_POV JARED_

  
_My sighs and my eyes are like those of a lover ... my fantasies that of an impossible love Jared thinks._  
  
  
_POV JENSEN_

  
_And if I will dreaming you tonight, you will realize it? I would feel  guilt tomorrow morning?_

_You will know anyway, who is came to visit me in my dreams, making them possible?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say that I hope you liked both the idea of the titles of the chapters and is the fact that j2 have not spoken for almost nothing in this chapter, but I left everything to their thoughts <3
> 
> ps I know that you thought something would happen ahhahha


	3. Jared and Jensen think that is possible now

No one knew that sometimes Jared and Jensen were gambling with their colleagues and friends.

It was a bad habit they had sworn to take off, but it was hard to stop.

Especially when it was pleasant to meet with colleagues and drinking together, having fun.

But this time, they lost both big money.  
 

At that time they were in the trailer of Misha.

  
Richard, however, they said, they would not be forced to give a penny, if they had paid a pentitenza.

**A kiss.**

The first reaction of Jared and Jensen was lost, then shame and then of disappointment.

Richard felt a little 'shit, but he had agreed with his colleagues, who had to give a wake up the kids, and this seemed like a good opportunity.

 

 

"You're crazy? Guys, never give more to drink to this man! "Jensen said with a laugh and making them laugh even Jared, Osiric, Misha, Mark Sheppard and Rob Benedict.

But when Jared and Jensen realized that Richard was serious, a little 'darkened.

"You know you're no longer in the role of the trickster, are not you?" Jared asked.

"Come on guys, it's just a kiss! That be? "

  
Jared and Jensen turned to look at the expressions of others.

They were beginning to feel too hot.

"Fuck it, why do not you kiss Mark? Or Misha? "Jared asked, and everyone laughed again.

"Because I do not have to pay penance." Richard said with a mischievous tone.

"To the devil. Tomorrow we give you this money, so the finish to do the blowhard. I am not money that we lack, certainly not become poor to 10,000 euro of sh ... "

  
"I know, but come in handy, right? And rather than throwing them for the game, better to pay a small penance, is not it? "Richard asked sweetly.

Jensen sighed heavily. "If someone takes a picture, you're all dead. Jared, come here. "Said Jensen.  
 

  
That "Jared come here" he was heard Jared as he had heard never before. Feel a warmth luminescent attraversargli whole body, as if Jensen had asked him to make love.

  
"You are pieces of shit." He said Jared nervous laugh.  
 

 

  
He walked over to Jensen, that a lot more nervous and angry of Jared, gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips, but the youngest still feel her lips light up to that contact.

  
The temptation to close my eyes had been strong.

"Satisfied ??" Jensen asked, moving away suddenly.

  
"Ah - ah - AH What kind of kiss is that? Dean Winchester would have done it better! "  
"But that Dev ..."

  
"It is not true repentance if it is not a tongue kiss ... come on, millions of slashers would like to be here right now!" He said Richard.

  
"What the fuck are you? You drank? Guys, take him away! "Said Jensen

"I do not agree ... I think Rich is right ... give yourself'm Kiss cock and let it end!" Said Misha.

"Misha !!" said Jared upset.  
 

  
Lined Osiric, Rob and Mark and to encourage them to give strong hand to Richard and maybe even a little 'to save themselves from the fury Jensen, began making fools, inciting them.

  
Jensen was still nervous and angry and Jared decided to take the situation in hand, even though he felt too scared him.

  
"Jensen, calm down."

  
"A horn. He took it at all? They would be our friends? "

"Let's give them what they want, come on."

"Jared, will you put yourself ??"

"Come on ... let's pretend, okay? Not infilerò language, I promise. "Jared said, taking a step forward, feeling his legs trembling and almost give up.

 

 

  
Jensen instinctively stepped back, swallowing without meaning to, without being able to help herself.

Jared looked at him, trying to smile at him with those puppy dog eyes.

Let's pretend ok?

  
For the first time Jared and Jensen thought that was possible.

For the first time it really was, and they were frightened.

But they did it anyway.

Jared came over and took the initiative to put your lips on Jensen, trembling.

Jensen had to be   
Violence on himself to keep from pushing him away.

Jared trembled as he. He closed his eyes. They shut them both.  
 

Jensen felt, felt rather than saw, the breath on Jared's chest accelerate.

They kissed, you, really kissed, playing a little 'with their lips, floor, with fear.  
 

Jensen was shocked by the feeling of having Jared's lips on hers.

Irradiargli felt shame and to color his face.

He put a trembling hand on Jared's face and the shame he felt warmed this time also the cheeks.

Oh God, he stood by putting a hand over his face.  
 

Jared suddenly became bolder, perhaps looking for a way to help both to melt.

Did not as promised, indeed, he inserted his tongue and kissed him more deeply.

Jensen shuddered and suppressed a groan, you feel anyway.

He was afraid, scared shitless, but Jared was bold and could not send him away.

It was stronger.

And then those caresses the warmed her face, even her melted.

  
Jared's tongue was warm and wet against his, moving so well, as if he had always done, and above all, filled his mouth like a warm blanket.  
   
   
Jared for his part, did not know where he could find all that courage.

He only knew that Jensen's mouth trembled. He was afraid, he understood.

Perhaps he also wanted to remove him. He sensed his uncertainty, his fear, his shame, his terror.

He sensed something else though.

Jensen wanted to surrender, lulled by the attention, to him, but he was afraid, scared shitless.

Jared then wanted to show him that he was able, he should not be afraid, because he was able to take care of him, was not to be afraid, not of him. With him it was safe.

He continued to kiss him as if he was cuddling and after a while ', Jensen broke up.

They started kissing lenses, in a languid, not remembering or making themselves even realize that just before they kissed in an almost passionate.

Jensen did not really do that, he would have sworn, but still was unable to prevent himself, to pose a pat on Jared's neck, before you break away from that amazing kiss.  
   
And then they parted.

  
More slowly than they actually wanted.  
 

 

There was applause from everyone and general laughter, which made blush even more the two boys, but they were grateful it, that way they could get distracted by what had just happened.  
 

  
Of course not for them. They continued to argue, to tease, to ask how he kissed or kissed one another, what kind of feelings ... they tried everything in the funny way. Jared and Jensen were trying to play the game, but they were troubled, and trembled, and they could not fool around, and after a while 'could no longer even pretend.  
 

  
Then they returned in their camper, without saying a word.  
 

Just when they were about to separate, Jared asked:

"Jensen, you all right? You're sorry, I do not ... maybe I ... uh ... are you mad at me? "

"No, dude. I still love you. Quiet. It was just a game. "Jensen said trying to calm him, but not looking at him.

  
Jared tried something to argue, but we did not succeed.  
 

And then they returned to their campers.

 

*

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang, was talking about the famous kiss.

"It is, you are here to rejoice and I while I switched to the piece of shit of the situation," said Richard.

"It was for a good purpose! And now all out of my trailer, before you throw for the mind to celebrate, making out all together in joy! "He said Misha laughing.

They all laughed, and Richard said, "Because you ... I'd be unhappy, eh?"

"Come on, Rich, even kisses you Rob. We're all waiting for this moment for a lifetime! "He joked Mark.

"Do not involve me too, and Rob in Operation Strangelove *! *" Said Richard.

"At least they divide the bed, you either. You're a little 'back! "Said Osiric kidding.

Everyone laughed but then stopped when they saw that Rob and Richard were a little 'irritated.

  
The speech came on J2 and everyone agreed that the two pischelli would then ignored it.

  
"After all this pantomime, and after I have made the bastard! They are just pieces of shit! "Richard laughed and everyone agreed.

  
"Hey, guys, we could blackmail them with a photo. We'll tell them that someone took a picture of their kiss and that is likely to move! "Suggested Osiric.

  
"Yes, of course, and so they kill us!" Misha said, shaking his head.

"And then what's the use? The plan is to convince them that they are lost in love with each other! "Said Rob.

  
"Mmm ... listen, guys, we joked, played, but ... go on? They have two families ... children ... wives ... maybe it would be better to leave everything as it is ... a great pandemonium would break out if ... "began Osiric brooding.

  
"Ok, we will not do anything, and their equal, but they will be unhappy. Especially after a kiss of that magnitude, "said Misha.

"They are smooches for good!" Said Richard, going to annoy his teammates.

"Ugh, leave me alone!" Mark said, running away from Richard.

They all laughed heartily. They loved j2 and wanted them to be happy, but now it all depended on them.

 


	4. To Jared and Jensen it is now possible

The kiss was fantastic and they both thought, but the embarrassment, the shame and fear, were too strong, to be able to go further and be able to talk about it.

Jared and Jensen did not have the strength to face something of a similar magnitude.

Jared thought that Jensen he was too manly * * to be able to be in love with him. He believed that if only he had tried to discuss the famous kiss, he would have laughed in my face, and then he would take away the friendship and even the word.

Jensen for his part, thought that Jared was in love and completely devoted to Gen and she did not want to lose him as a friend, and he thought that would happen, if he tried to speak to him of the strange feelings he felt when they were neighbors.  
   
They were attracted, they knew it. When they were close, one stopped to look at the seat, the back or the other's chest and often could not take his eyes quickly enough, before the other twitched away. It was always successful, but they were beginning to realize it only now.

It was not as with other colleagues. Jensen was easier to achieve it, because he was alone with Jared who indulged in sudden outbursts of affection and hugs.

  
For Jared, realize it was a bit 'more difficult. He had always been more or less conscious of Jensen's beauty and it had always been a little 'intimidating, but it believed that it was an innocent thing. One thing to friends.

From the moment of the kiss, however, he discovers that she wished. Sometimes he dreams about him, but never ever gliel'avrebbe said, and this meant that he dreamed of going to tell him, more than once.  
 

At Jensen the kiss had a strange effect. He believed that would shy away from Jared and a little he was afraid, but it was not what happened, in fact, became a bit' more possessive with the young. He is trying to find any excuse to spend more time with him, and often did not give himself even worth finding, to the surprise of Jared, because he also believed that Jensen would shy away.  
 

  
Jared felt a rush of disappointment, more than once, before resigning. Maybe in the end that Jensen had hoped one day taken by an uncontrollable impulse, it slammed against the wall, kissing him intensely and passionately.

But it would not be by Jensen!

Heck, for a single kiss between them, there was a half of a desired bet.

And he was also was repeatedly asked.  
 

  
Jared had fantasized many times about their relationship and often thought about what would happen if passion would really broke out between them, and it was a little 'disappointed when leaders who, now that he had been given an opportunity, Jensen had not done anything !

You felt crumble a bit 'of castles and a little displeased'.

And just when this wall of castles collapsed, and Jared is said that the affection he felt for Jensen had gone a bit 'over and had to resize it, Jensen began to become more present, more possessive too.  
 

  
Jared did not understand ... especially since there were times when Jensen was cold and times when instead of acting like a boyfriend.

He wanted to go to the movies alone, and when that happened, was silent all the time, but did not seem offended, seemed mostly lost in a kind of deep contemplation or reflection.  
   
Jared did not know whether to feel sorry at all of this friendship based on this new silent complicity. He knew that sometimes Jensen was touching or touching his hand with the gentleness of a lover and he could feel an intensity of feeling that crumb Jensen felt for him.

Sometimes it was so strong the feeling of this bond, that Jared felt his heart pumping thrill just thinking about it.

Sometimes he wanted to tell him that he loved him.

Sometimes however, there was no need even to say anything, because Jensen hugged him and there was no need for words.

 

 

*

**2014 New Year**

 

  
He was approaching New Year. Jared and Jensen would celebrate together the arrival of 2015 in the company of their families.  
It had been a choice of Jensen and this had warmed Jared's heart.

It was not usual by Jensen decide to spend the holidays together. This time he had amazed it.

They would celebrate the New Year, all together, waiting for midnight, in the house in Austin Jared, uncorking the bottle of sparkling wine, eating cake and making the best wishes to each other.  
 

  
At that time they were in the house of Jared. They were watching television, usually tuned to the channel that every year hosted a singer chosen to accompany steps to music the new year.  
 

  
Gen and Danneel, with children, were still out, - the small Jj instead was fast asleep in the other room Latvian - to go and look for Fireworks working in a booth that was owned by Jared property and Gen. They were doing later than expected. Soon it would burst midnight and they were in danger of not arriving in time.  
 

  
A quarter to twelve and Jensen began to dance in the living room in front of the telly.

Jared looked at him as if he had never seen anything more beautiful and desirable.  
 

Midnight minus ten. Jensen was dancing with the rhythm of the songs. They looked like two idiots.  
 

 

 

  
_For a kiss, I do not know what I would give_

Midnight minus five. Jared munched some saltine, while Jensen gave the impression of being a little 'tipsy.  
 

"Dance with me, Jared."

"I do not think it's a good idea, dude. Probably you will vomit on me. "He answered.

 _But when they fucking arrive Gen and Danneel ??_  
 

  
Jensen ignored the protests of Jared, taking his hands, and making him get up from the chair to which he was sitting.  
 

"Get up. Soon snaps midnight! "Jensen said cheerfully.

"Yes, and Gen and Danneel will lose ..."

"I'm glad to be with you when triggered midnight!" Said Jensen always cheerful.  
   
_What the fuck was he saying? Perhaps he had drunk too much ...._  
   
"Dude, you should drink AFTER midnight ... not BEFORE." He said, although he felt moved.

He too was happy.  
   
"We have two minutes, Jared." Said Jensen, still euphoric.

Jared felt agitated without spiegarsene why, and had sweaty hands.

"I'll get the champagne!" He said.

"No! Stay here! "Decided Jensen, approaching.

"But what…."  
   
It was twenty seconds ....

"You ... you must stay here ... right here ... illuminated by the moonlight ..." said Jensen.

  
Jared was stunned. He missed watching Jensen, trying to find something to say, but he could not ...  
   
THREE TWO ONE….

 

Cries, bursts of champagne inside the television ... and the lips of Jensen on her before she could realize what he was doing ...

The brain of Jared he suffered a blackout. He was naturally felt uncomfortable to be with Jensen alone in his house, but he did not believe he would do such a thing.

There was no sign of insecurity this time by Jensen. her lips were possessive and they werw pressing narrow those of Jared, as if they would stick together, as if to shout that was his and he belonged to him

  
"Jensen, what are you doing!" Jared said weakly, trying to push him away, but his grip was weak and he was weak.

Jensen did not answer and when Jared tried to pull back, pushed him against the wall and crushed it with his own body, careful not to hurt him, but determined more than ever to prevent him from escaping.  
   
Jared groaned, feeling trapped, and began to breathe with wheezing when he saw that Jensen kissed by including the language.

 

Jared was breathing with breathlessness, because having the Jensen's body pressed against his, gave him indescribable sensations.

"Touch me. Caress me, Jared. "He said, rubbing his head on his neck, and Jared did.

  
he stroked him as she always did, as a friend, but now there was something different. He patted him on the sides, slowly, and Jensen went into ecstasy, and came to kiss him.

"J-Jensen ... I did not think ..."

"You ... are ... my ... my only ..." said Jensen.

Jared shuddered to that phrase and at that time he would have liked to throw him to the bed and remark that the concept was worth for both, but they could not!

They had the responsibility!  
 

  
The ringing of the phone broke in that moment. Danneel was.

 **We're coming. We found traffic. Sorry.**  
   
That "Sorry." Shots Jensen as a cold shower. He closed his eyes and Jared leaders how he felt.

  
Nevertheless he could not hold back. Not anymore.

Jared hugged Jensen from behind plan, which in turn rested his head on his neck, dejected.  
   
   
   
   
*

When Danneel and Gen returned, the incredibly it turned out much more serene atmosphere of what the two feared.

Maybe it was the children who made a big mess and laughed, maybe it was the cake with the cream, champagne or chatter that together were, perhaps the fireworks that erupted then all together in the yard, but Jared and Jensen were ... happy all things considered .  
   
 

  
When at last at 2:00, Jensen and Danneel went away, Jared looked at them, trying to smile, and praying that does not look like a sad smile.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek to both and when he gave it to Jensen, he thought that his lips were hot against her cheek and vice versa.  
   
   
   
   
He spent about half an hour, in which both Jared Jensen is reflected on that kiss and trying to figure out what to do.

They knew that or not send a text message to another would change everything.

If they had simply ignored it, they could continue their lives as if nothing had happened and what would have been only a great way to celebrate New Year.

Just ... just ... that kiss ...

 _To hell ... to hell with everything_ ... he thought Jensen, while he was already in bed. He picked up the phone, but before he could write anything, the display flashed.

 

  
**Jensen, you forgot your headphones here !!**

Jensen laughed. He did not know that Jared had thanked all the saints, because fate had given him a hand to find an excuse to write to him.

**Shit, I am a disaster, but I was thinking at something else!**

Jared felt his heart pump more furiously on his chest.

And with a little 'of malice, he wrote:

**Oh yes? And to what?**

Jensen breathed furiously, and then slipped out of bed with the excuse to go and drink a glass of water.

 

He felt guilty about Danneel, but could not stop.

I thought that I wanted to kiss you again.  
 

He did not know what thiswould unleash, but he was imagined that Jared would not react negatively, otherwise he would not reciprocated the kiss.  
 

  
Another sms:

 **And ... you have other thoughts right now, that you'd tell me?**  


  
By now he had unleashed a mechanism that could no longer be stopped.

Jensen wrote:

**I want to kiss you again.**

The response sms arrived in record time.

 

 **Me too.**  
 

  
Now Jensen did not know what to say. He had exhausted inventiveness.

  
**Why did you do that? I'm not unhappy ... I just want to understand ... why Jensen? I thought you did not want ...**

 

Jensen felt sick to admit it, but he had to. He had to give an explanation to that this absurd behavior.

  
  


  
**I do not know, Jared. Because I love you because you're my best friend, because without you I'm feel lost. Because you came into my life so deeply that the very idea of losing you, I'm sick. Why has your proximity was enough, but now is no longer enough. I do not know how to handle my feelings for you and I know that is wrong, because I have a wife, I have a family, a daughter ... but ... I seem to choke every time I hear that you can not be mine.**

 

 

Jensen closed his eyes and his whole body trembles when tilted his head on the table and ends on his knees by the power of that revelation.

  
He could not know that the other side, Jared was locked in the bathroom so as not to did see at Gen treacherous tears running down his cheeks.

  
**Too many words, Jensen. I can not compete with this amount, i do not have the energy. I am only 10 ones that I can have the strength to tell you ...**

  
**You make my heart tremble ... you make me stop breathing**

  
**Jensen then open the window to get some 'air.**

  
Before he managed to find something coherent to say, Jared sent him another message.

  
**We can talk tomorrow morning?**

  
Jensen broke up and simply wrote:

  
**Some love, we can talk about anything you want.**

  
Jared felt his heart beating furiously to that "love"

  
**Jensen? You will dream me tonight?**

  
**I want to dream of you forever.**

 

The messages so they ended. They did not have the strength to say the least, too shaken by the storm that had centrifuged them.  
Now only they had to go to bed and try to reassure again their hearts and put it to bed.  
Tomorrow they would talk.

  
Jensen he was realized to love Jared, maybe that he had always loved, and that probably the young man felt the same way ...

  
_You make my heart tremble ... you make me stop breathing  
 _

 

Again the guilt threatened to come back, but it was enough at Jensen to think of Jared , feeling he had for him, and everything disappeared.

It was with these thoughts, and he slept.  
   
   
The next morning, they would meet soon and would not speak right away.

They would be stuffed into a closet and would immediately kissed.

By a hair they would not have made discover.

They would spend all afternoon to get the sweet eyes each other and more than one person would have surprised them eyes, including Misha, who would rubbed my eyes and would go away, wondering if he had entered into a fan fiction.

It could have gone smoothly even if they had refrained from touching them and touch their hands repeatedly, and if willing to other kisses, they did not let go, thinking that not to be seen ....  
   
A flash, a camera, seen fleetingly and instantly disappeared in a car, he would move the fingers of Jensen who were on the shoulder of Jared intent to caress him, while in a kiss.

He would stop the caress, to tell Jared that point where the car was gone.

Jared would understand and would stifle a groan.

He would turn and looking at Jensen's eyes, where you would have expected to see anger, and possibly even an accusation for having made discover, there would only read a poignant abandonment.

Jensen would support his forehead against Jared, and he would have understood that he wanted to convey meaning.  
   
will happen a mess, but I love you.

 

So Jared would close Jensen in a protective embrace and would continue to kiss, languidly, as if to make him understand that he was there, and that she loved him, too.

It was not alone.

He would not have left alone to face the tornado.  
   
And then he whispered "I love you" in his ear, and Jensen would have seemed like to hear the song of a thousand birds.  
   
   
This would have happened the next morning and both Jared that Jensen would not have done anything to prevent it, because now they are already too much in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end where I talk about the future is a choice I made because I always liked when they do in the books / comics! It gives a sense of destiny, that I love it !!
> 
> Here everything happens on New Year's in 2014 because I had written this story two years ago <333
> 
> still lacks a chapter <333
> 
> I hope you understand what happens at the end of the chapter. The J2 are surprised by a fotogafo but they decide to let the news come out <333


	5. I'll do the impossible

Jensen and Jared were at a party with their friends. A party in a luxury villa with swimming pool.

In the garden was an alternation of unleashed and languid slow music.

Jared and Jensen were amused, but, although now their relationship was in sunlight, they still had a bit 'ashamed to dance in public lenses.

What sissy!

That time, however, they danced. They danced because the stereo was broadcasting the song by Biagio Antonacci: The Impossible.

  
Then they stood up and began to dance, and every note of the song entered inside them.  
 

_I will do everything not to lose you_

_You are consciously irresistible_

_without trampling the rest, I, I will be_  
_for you_

_one more reason_

 

_You will be perverse and sweet in my own way ..._

_I will be the vitamin that will strengthen_

  
_I'll ... I'll do the impossible_

_it becomes possible for you_

_I will be ... I will be unpredictable_

_I will kiss your feet tired and you will be sleep_

  
_And when you're will be prey to jealousy_

_I'll help because I suffer too, you know_

_Think of my hands often about you_

_And think about where .... I will return you !!!_

  
Jensen had hummed the phrase: "And when you're prey to jealousy I'll help you because I suffer too, you know" and the following sentence he was put his hands shaking more against Jared's back and just below.

  
_I will .... I will make the impossible_

_learning to give a time at times yours_

_I will be ... I will be incorruptible_

_Respecting this life with you._

_I'll ... I'll do the impossible ....._

And then a languid kiss.  
 

  
 Jared then sang along with the lyrics:

_Things that I never tried_

_Things that with you come so_

_Things that i have never asked_

_Things that take you, only once ... **And I have chosen you.**_

And the phrase "I have chosen you" whispered to him.  
And then they kissed again, intoxicated by the feeling so strong and vibrant love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is over, it's one of my stories more shorts, but I loved <3333 I wanted to close it with one of my favorite Italian songs <333
> 
> I'll do the impossible: Biagio Antonacci
> 
> however the story ends with j2 who obviously divorced their wifes and live their love in the light of the sun, I hope you understand <333


End file.
